England's Magic and Countries Don't Mix
by DeathTheWriter
Summary: Find out why England's Magic and other countries don't mix. As well as why blakcmailing Norway doesn't work. Also, Myself and anyone else mentioned in this story do not Own Hetalia at all.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Roleplay that I and my buddy Sparkyflame101 have been doing through the game "Words with friends" Enjoy and look at her profile for another random roleplay that we have done!

England's Magic and Countries Don't Mix.

In a small shopping mall, somewhere in Germany, a very annoyed Prussian and a defensive Englishman, stood arguing.

"ENGLAND VHAT ZHE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Prussia basically yelled to the Englishman.

"Nothing!" The Englishman Defended himself

"REALLY? ZHEN VHY DON'T YOU REVERSE ZHIS SPELL PLACED ON MEIN BRUDER!"

"I CAN'T"

"VHY NOT, YOU'RE ZHE MAGIC GUY!"

"SOMEONE TOOK MY SPELL BOOK!"

"VHO?"

"SOMEONE!"

"VELL GO LOOK FOR ZHAT SOMEONE ZHEN!" The Prussian ordered, "OR FIND A NEW BOOK!"

"WHERE AM I MEANT TO FIND A NEW BOOK?!" The Englishman asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! HOW AM I MEANT TO KNOW VHERE YOU GET YOUR STUPID BOOKS!"

"Well….it is German book…."

"VHY ZHE HECK IS IT A GERMAN BOOK!?"

"I DON'T KNOW IT JUST IS!"

"VELL HOW ABOUT WE STOP SHOUTING NOW?" The Prussian Suggested.

"GOOD IDEA!" The Englishman looked around, " People are looking at us…."

The Prussian looked around, "Zhey are too"

The Englishman smiled, "nothing to see here, don't you have better things to do other than listen in on other peoples chats?"

The random looker onerers awkwardly looked away and left.

The Englishman sighed.

"Okay zhen, how about we leave zhis shopping mall and head back to me and Vest's house?" The Prussian asked

"Fine, laed the way" the Englishman agreed.

They leave the shopping mall and walk to the Prussian and German's house.

Upon getting there and looking around the house, the Englishman commented on it. "Clean"

"Danke Vest's for zhat, he's a neat freak" the Prussian answered to the comment.

"So I've heard."

"Yep, zhe rumours you heard are true. Now you can say zhey have been confirmed be zhe awesome Prussia!"

"Or I could just say I saw it with my own eyes."

"Nein! It was confirmed by me! Zhe awesome Prussia!"  
"No" the Englishman started, "I have perfectly fine eyesight"

"I don't care!" the Prussian yelled.

"Well I do! I can say I saw it perfectly clearly!"

"AHHRG! GILBIRLD ATTACK!" the Prussian order as a small yellow bird flies over to and starts pecking England.

England shielded himself from the attack, "Prussia! What the hell you bloody git!?"

"MWAHAHA" Prussia laughed evilly, "ADMIT ZHAT ZHE RUMOUR WAS CONFIRMED BY ME AND HE'LL STOP!"

England gave in, "Alright! Alright! Just make him stop!"

"Fine, come here Gilbird" Said yellow bird flow over to the Prussian and sat on his shoulder.

The Englishman glared at the Prussian and his bird, "For that, I'm not going to help you" he said before turning and walking to the door.

Prussia shrugged his shoulders, " meh, I'll just go ask Norway zhen, at least he doesn't screw up all zhe time"

"Shut up!" England yelled from the door before crossing his arms, "And besides, what makes you think he'll help you anyway?"

Prussia grinned, " I have blackmail material in my awesome diaries!"

England rolled his eyes, "Right, well, have fun, your best bet would be to call him"

Prussia nodded and walked to the phone, "Okay then" He went to enter Norway's number then paused, "vhat's his number?"

England sighed, "just type 'Norway' into the country phone"

"Okay zhen!" Prussia typed Norway into the phone, "Found his number!"

"Then goodbye and good luck" and with that, England left.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Sorry for the delay of not posting but you know, we kept making it longer and parts we both lost and stuff happened and the game is just being mean…..Some of what you are about to read is not part of the roleplay and comes from my own mind, as the game get rid of that part of the roleplay and neither of us have it, I'll try and make it fit as well as I can, but I'm basically gluing a broken vase back together….but anyway, Enjoy!

~~~~~~~This is a line break because PASSSSTTTTTAAAAA!~~~~~~~~

 _England's Magic and Countries Don't Mix_

The Prussian waited in silence as the phone rang

Shortly after, Norway answers, "Hallo?"

"Hey Norway, it's Prussia, I vas vondering if you could help mein bruder. He got shrunk dankes to a spell from England."

There was silence on the other end, before Norway answered with a short, "no"

"Vhat!? Vhy not?" the Prussian asked, clearly expecting a different answer.

"I have better things to do"

"Like Vhat?"

"Not listing to you"

"Fine zhen, I'll ask Romania"

"He's busy with helping Belarus, if you know what's good for you, you won't interrupt"

"Vhy is he helping Belarus?"

"How am I meant to know?"

Prussia was quiet for a moment, trying to think of a way to get him to do it, " Vell…..if you don't help zhe awesome me, I'll tell Denmark about zhat time you had to vear a dress and pretend to be Elsa, for zhat kids party." Prussia said, thinking he had now convinced Norway to help.

"How do you know!?" Norway asked, his calm nature gone for the short moment.

"Zhats for me to know und for you to never find out"

"I'm still not helping you" Norway said, his calm nature back once more "He already knows"

"VHAT!?" Prussia yelled, his plan going down the drain, until he thought of something else, "Vell zhen I'll send it to all zhe other countries!"

"You wouldn't…"

The Prussian grinned, "Oh but I would….unless you help!"

Norway muttered something, which oddly enough did not sound like English or Norwegian, before speaking back in English and at a volume that Prussia could hear, "Fine…."

Prussia was quiet, and before he could speak, Norway started muttering again, this time Prussia was able to hear his name, but before he could ask what happened, Norway hung up and left Prussia alone.

At this point, Germany walked out of his room, where he had been for most of the morning and looked at his brother and blinking.

Prussia looked back, a nervous smile on his face, as he saw what Germany was wearing.

The German in question was wearing the outfit of the Holy Roman Empire before his defeat by France, the hat was being held in Germany's hand.

Germany looked at his brother, "Bruder, vhy do you have these?"

Prussia looked anywhere but his younger brother, "it was a souvenir from when Holy Rome was here…."

"You….had someone else here before me?" Germany asked, but before Prussia could answer, the door opened to show Italy and Norway.

Italy, upon seeing Germany in HRE's outfit stared and started to cry, saying a low "Holy Rome?" before walking closer to Germany.

Germany looked up at Italy, "Vhats Vrong Italy? Vhy are you crying?" he asked, upon seeing the tears in the Italians eyes.

"Holy Rome….is it really you?"

Germany just looked at Italy, confused.

"But….you went to war against big brother France and you never came back….why are you here?"

Germany spoke, "Vhy vould I go to Var vith France? Ja he is our enemy, but I vould rather not start Vorld Var three."

Italy blinked, "G-Germany…" he asked meekly, taking a step closer.

Germany nodded, "Ja"

"Why are you wearing Holy Rome's clothes?"

"It vas zhe only zhing zhat vould fit, I found zhem in my bruders room"

"Why would Prussia have his clothes?"

"He said it vas a souvenir from vhen he vas here vith him….."

Italy turned to face Prussia, "Why…?"

Prussia sighed, "Because I found him on zhe battle field after his var vith France and he had no memories and I didn't know vhat else to do vith it!"

Italy started crying again as Germany walked over and awkwardly hugged Italy, "don't cry…."

Italy hugged Germany back, and started crying harder

"it's okay Italy…."

Italy sniffed, " I….I miss hiimmm"

"It's alright Italy, you have your memories…"

Italy sniffed again and rubbed his eyes

"Better?" Germany asked.

"Better"

"Good"

Italy let go of Germany and wiped his eyes.

"If it makes you so upset, I'll go change" Germany said.

"Vest, you can change after we get Norway to age you" Prussia interrupted

"But zhat vould mean zhat your souvenir vould be different and would no longer be a souvenir"

"Okay fine zhen, go change"

Germany nodded before walking off to go change, Norway sighed, crossing his arms.

Italy, who had become cheerful again, was bouncing on the couch.

"This is a waste of my time….maybe I should have let you take on Belarus" Norway said, clearly not happy.

Prussia looked at him, "Do you vant me to tell everyone vhat you did?"

"I Could just say that a drunk England forced me to do it with his magic."

"I filmed it"

"He has control magic"

"I DON'T REALLY CARE! JUST CHANGE GERMANY BACK!"

"Fine" Norway said a spell, but instead of changing Germany back into an adult, it turned Prussia into a kid, Norway left before anyone could yell at him.

Prussia froze briefly, " VHAT ZHE HOLY FUHRER!?"

At this point, Germany walked back into the room and looked at Prussia, "Zhis is vhy you don't blackmail magic people"

Prussia just huffed and crossed his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Chapter~ Because that's what you get when you write stuff. Anyway, what is Prussia going to do now? Will anyone be willing to help the Poor Germans?

~~~~~~~This is a line break because PASSSSTTTTTAAAAA!~~~~~~~~

 _ **England's Magic and Countries Don't Mix**_

Germany looked at Prussia, "Vell, you only have one left to try…"

Prussia nodded, "Ja, I'll call Romania"

"Okay"

Prussia once again pulled out his special phone and got Romania's number before calling it.

After a while, Romania answered, "kinda busy, what do you want?"

"Do you think you vould be able to turn Germany und I back to our normal age? We got de-aged" Prussia explained.

"That would explain why your voice is so high…." Romania said, before a crash could be heard through the phone and some bullet shots.

"Vh….Vhat vas zhat?"

"You kinda called at a-" he was cut off by more bullet shots, " bad time!"

"Okay…..Zhen vhen do you think you could come over and help us?" Prussia asked.

"Depends, do you want to come over and help? That way I'll be able to help you faster!"

"Vhat do you need help vith?"

"Belarus"

"Vhat does she vant?"

"Love Potion"

Prussia started laughing. "KESESESESESESESE!"

"Shut up!" Romania yelled through the phone, "What's funny anyway!?"

"A love potion? Seriously?"

"Yes. Now shut up"

"Just make a potion and say it's a love potion" Prussia told him.

"But she'll try it and see it doesn't work! I don't want a mad Belarus and Russia after me!"

"Give it to her zhan flee!" Prussia suggested.

"She'll find me!" Romania said, " If you want my help, you help me!"

"How am I meant to help you vith your magic?" Prussia asked.

"You'll just pass me stuff off the shelves that I need for the potion."

"Fine. I'll be zhere soon!" Prussia said before hanging up.

Germany looked at Prussia before walking out of the room again, Prussia sighed as he left the house and got a plane to Romania. Upon getting to Romania, Prussia walked to Romania's house, knocking and waiting for someone to answer.

After a moment Romania opened the door and let Prussia in before closing it again, "Come, let's get to the basement before Belarus finds us." He said before leading the Prussian to the basement.

As they got there he opened the door and walked over to a caldron and opened up a book, "alright, now just get the stuff I tell you to get" Romania said, looking at Prussia who nodded, with the nod, Romania nodded and started to read out stuff, which Prussia handed to him. When it was done Romania put some of the pink potion into a vial and walking back to the main room, Prussia following.

Once in the main room Romania saw Belarus

Belarus glared at Romania, "Where's my love potion?"

Romania held out the vial of the pink potion, "Here, now get out before you destroy any more of my house!"

"Fine!" She said, grabbing the vial and storming out of the front door

Romania sighed, "Thanks god she's gone!"

Prussia looked at him, "Can we get back to business?"

"Sure"

Prussia smiled, "Okay, zhen lets head back to Germany"

"Can't say I've been to Germany unless it was for a meeting…."

"Vell zhen follow me!" The two then left the house and got on another private plane to Berlin.

After a while they landed and walked to Germany's and Prussia's house, Romania looked around as they walked.

When they got to the house, Prussia knocked on the door, "Heey Vest! Zhe awesome Prussia is back!"

Germany opened the door.

"Look!" Prussia said, pointing at Romania, "Romania's come to change us back!"

Germany looked at the two before his brother, "You're not going to drive him away? Because if you do, we're out of magical people, unless you vant to deal vith Scotland"

"Vhy vould I drive him away?"

"You managed to drive Negland and Norway away….."

"Vell I'll do my best not to scare off Romania, und zhe awesome me doesn not lie!"

"Zhat's a matter of opinion….." Germany muttered.

"Vell anyway…." Prussia turned to face Romania, "can you turn us back now?"

Romania nodded, " I can try at the least sure, but there's about four different ageing spell's and I only know one"

"vell try zhe spell you do know"

"Fine, but don't blame me if it doesn't work" Romania said before starting to chant the spell

Germany watched as Prussia stayed quiet, the spell not working.

"Vell zhis is totally unawesome"

"Give me a break, I do potions more then spell's" Romania said

"Do you think zhat zhis spell vill vear off?"

Romania shrugged, "I don't know"

Prussia started to pull at his hair in frustration, "Arg!"

"Sorry…." Romania said, "At least I tried, maybe someone else could help?"

Prussia shook his head, "Nein, I'm outta here, see ya Vest!" Prussia leaves to go find the other members of the BTT

"He does know that no bar or something that would normally let him, won't let him in now because of his new human age, right?" Romania asked as Germany sighed.

"I'm going to try und convince England or Norway to try und help again" Germany said, walking away to call England


	4. Chapter Difficulty's

Okay.

This isn't a chapter but more of a explanation.  
Sorry for the long delay in updates but I'm moving and have lost the charger to my laptop so I haven't been able to update or even type the next chapter.

On top of that Words with Friends, the game we did this rp on updated itself and delated all the games we had saved which had our rp on it. So now we will have to either redo it as best we can or I will have to make it up based on what has already been done.

So I beg you all for forgiveness on this taking so long and everything that is taking so long.

So sorry, much sorriness for this and everything but again I ask you to hold on and to not give up on this story as it will be continued as we get everything sorted out and after I get settled in my new home after the move.

With most luck this will next be updated before Christmas or shortly afterwards.

Again, so very sorry for this happening but sadly there was nothing I could do to stop it.

So please, do not give up hope on _**England's Magic and Countries Don't Mix**_ as I am working to get it started again.

Signed

 **D** _e_ a **t** _h_ T **h** _e_ W **r** _i_ t **e** _r_


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait people, but as mentioned we had trouble and now will be making it up on the spot as I type, trying to stick to the roleplay that we had. So once again sorry for the long wait and please enjoy chapter 4.

~~~~~~~This is a line break because PASSSSTTTTTAAAAA!~~~~~~~~

 _ **England's Magic and Countries Don't Mix**_

Meanwhile, Prussia was sulking over at France's house because he cannot enter any bars, while France was sitting across from him, confused. 

"I can't get into any bars!" Prussia whined

France looked at him, "That is…" He stopped, trying to think of the right word, "er…understandable"

"But I vant beer!" the Prussian continued to whine

"You should 'ave thought of that before all zis 'appened"

"I blame England for all of zhis" Prussia stated

"Ah" France said in understanding, "Angleterre, that makes sense"

"Hey…I have an awesome idea!" Prussia said with a smirk

France looked at the Prussian, an eyebrow raised, "oh?"

Prussia's smirk grew bigger, "we should go to the 2p world and get some of those poisoned cupcakes from that Oliver person!" Prussia said proudly looking at France before his smirk faded, "But how do we get there?"

France looked back at the Prussian, "Well...I have a mirror that England gave me, I thought it was broken so I just placed it in my attic. But when I went up the other day while England was over and as I looked over at it saw the...wonderful... 2p France in it...so I guess it's also a portal."

"That will be perfect! And you just said you had it so England wouldn't even know!" Prussia said happily as France sighed.

"Alright, this way." France said as he stood from his chair and started to walk up the stairs as Prussia followed.

Once up in the attic France walked over to the wall and pulled a white cloth off it, showing that the mirror was behind it. Prussia ran over to it and looked at it as the glass started to ripple before it opened to show a room that looked like their meeting room, just darker in colour.

"This...is so COOL! We can so do this either out any trouble what-so-ever! Now to find that Oliver person...where to look...where to look..." Prussia said before starting to mumble as he looked at the room before falling through the mirror into the darker meeting as France followed, stepping into the meeting room as the mirror stopped rippling and turned back to glass. France and Prussia looked at it before walking into the room more. Upon seeing it was empty they walked to the door as it was open ever so slightly. Prussia looked through the small gap in the door and up and down the hall, looking to the right it was clear, upon looking to the left, it was also empty. So Prussia opened the door more and he and France left, turning to the left they started to walk. They walked a while before they turned a corner which lead to a dead end, so they turned around again and went to the right of the meeting room door, but alas as they turned the corner they came to another dead end.

"This is so weird...both sides lead to a dead end..." Prussia said as the two 1p countries walked back to the meeting room and back to the mirror portal was. Prussia poked it again and the two waited for it to open. When it didn't open Prussia poked it again and again as it still wouldn't open.

"Why won't it open!?" Prussia started to panic as he kept poking it over and over before France grabbed his hand as footsteps could be heard coming to the room, but before France and Prussia could hide 2p China walked into the room and looked at the two of them

"Oi! What are the two of you doing in here-aru!?"(A/N- Seen as 1P China says ~aru at the end of basically everything he says, I have it that 2P China only says –aru at the end of a long part of speaking, I also have 2P China's human name as Xing.) Xing, 2p china, asked as he got into a fighting stance as France and Prussia froze slightly, France leaned over to Prussia and whispered in his ear, "I heard when England was muttering to himself about the mirror he said that if you are trying to get back to our world from this world you need the blood of a 2p." France finished before the two of them looked back at the Chinese 2p in front of them. France and Prussia looked at each other and nodded before charging at Xing.


	6. Chapter 5

Welcome to Chapter 5! Seen as I'm in a hotel for the next 2 and a bit days I decided I would type the next few chapters to make up for the lack of posting and post them all once I get internet in a few days' time. So Enjoy. Also, even though this is a RP a friend and I did, for the lack of posting that has been done you can PM/ comment ideas or things you want to see in a chapter and I'll add the ones that could be used.

~~~~~~~This is a line break because PASSSSTTTTTAAAAA!~~~~~~~~

 _ **England's Magic and Countries Don't Mix**_

 _France and Prussia looked at each other and nodded before charging at Xing._

Xing saw this and jumped out of the way before the two 1P countries could attack. As a result Prussia ended up tripping over Frances foot and the two of them fell to the ground. Xing (A/N- as said last time, I call 2P China Xing, I should also state that I am calling him Xing instead of 2P China simply because it is faster to type.) Xing pulled a knife out of his sleeve and ran at the two 1P countries on the ground, slashing at France's arm as he (France) started to get up off the ground, wincing slightly as the blade cut his skin. Prussia saw this and got up, knocking the knife out of Xing's hand as he did.  
Xing fled, decided it would be better to use the 2P knowledge of the 'dead-ends' at the end of both halls way to attack. Xing ran out of the room and turned right as Prussia and France followed. Upon turning right and running to the dead-end Prussia and France tried to think of a way to get Xing's blood to get the mirror-portal to work again.  
"Well…we now have his knife" France said as he looked down at this hand, which now held the blade which had cut him, "we could use it to get his blood. Then our only problems are finding him and getting the blood to the mirror before it dries"  
Prussia nodded, his mouth open as he was about to reply when he saw something move into the wall. Walking a little closer to the wall he was punched by Xing for the Chinese Man took off running down the hall again.  
France just looked at Prussia as the Prussian blinked. The two looked at each other before taking off after Xing again.  
"So they aren't 'dead' dead-ends, they just look like it to try and confuse people!" Prussia said as he kept running at the dead-end, thinking he would go through it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But instead he just ran right into the wall and fell back onto the floor where France stood a little behind him trying not to laugh. Meanwhile Xing took this as a chance to sneak up behind France. France turned around to lean against the wall for a little support when he saw Xing, he took out the knife and stabbed him in the side, about where his left lung was. France smiled at his work when Xing fell back to the wall as Prussia stood and took a swing at Xing with his fist, punching the stab wound as he did, getting his hand covered in blood before looking at France, only to see his running back to the room. Prussia frowned a little before running after him


	7. Chapter 6

Why hello again. This is the 3rd chapter I am starting to write today. It is currently 8:44pm and yes, you need to know this. Why? Because you just do. Now on to the story. Will France and Prussia make it back to their world or will something or someone else get in there way? Find out below!

~~~~~~~This is a line break because PASSSSTTTTTAAAAA!~~~~~~~~

 _ **England's Magic and Countries Don't Mix**_

Upon entering the room they saw another 2P country standing in front of the mirror, dressed in black and gold with a sword in hand stood Kuro, the 2P version of Japan who looked ready to stop the two from leaving.  
Prussia leaned over to France and whispered in his ear.  
"Do something to get rid of him before the blood dries!" The Prussian said as he looked to his 2P blood covered hand.  
France looked around with a small nod, not finding anything useful in the room he tried to think of something when he suddenly remembered something he heard America and Japan talking about and decided to try it with Kuro.

"Alright, you caught us but first give us one request would you?" France asked as Prussia looked at him like he was crazy.  
"I'm not moving so you can forget even asking about it in the first prace!" Kuro snapped (A/N- Just to clear this up before confusion comes around. Again Kuro is the human name I use for 2P Japan and the 'prace' is 'place', I am typing what Kuro says with the l's said as r's that you hear Japan talking with in the anime as it will help with the following part.) as he pointed his sword towards France and Prussia.  
"Non non. That wasn't what I was going to ask at all! I was going to ask when your last election was, Kiku's was about a month ago (A/N- This is just made up for the sake of the story as I don't know when Japan's last election was) if I remember correctly" France said as he looked at Prussia, hoping he would catch on.  
Kuro blinked at them as he walked closer to France, "My rast….why the herr wourd you want to know?!" He asked, but before he could say anything else France cut him off.  
"Come now, humour us and tell us before you end us…but if you won't do that then maybe you can sing us the clap song instead…?" France asked with a small smile and Kuro just looked at him as if he had gone mad.  
"What? You people are really-"Kuro started before what France was trying to do finally clicked, "Y-you! You sick bastard! I wirr not just stand here and watch you make fun of my accent!" He said as he raised his sword up, about to swing it down on France before he dropped it. Prussia had picked the knife up which France had dropped after stabbing Xing and had stabbed Kuro with it. France moved out of the way as Prussia then kicked Kuro to the ground.

Prussia and France then went back to the Mirror. Once there Prussia put the 2P blood he had on him on the mirror and it opened back to show France's attic, the two went through the mirror-portal before it could close again. Once through France covered it with the sheet again and the two went back to the living room, France making sure to lock the attic door as they did.

Once in the living room Prussia flopped onto a chair and sighed loudly, "Well that was completely pointless!" he cried as he looked at France who stood by the door.  
"Oui, that was. Maybe we can prank England in a different way?" France suggested as Prussia started thinking of another way to prank England.

They stayed like this for a while before Prussia sat up with a big grin on his face, "I HAVE IT!"  
"Have what?" France asked, having at some point in the time Prussia was thinking gotten a book and was now sitting and reading.  
"A NEW IDEA FOR A WAY TO PRANK ENGLAND! WE CAN PAINT HIS HOUSE PINK!" Prussia said, well, more like yelled to France who jumped a little at the outburst.  
"Paint it pink? He would hate that, but where do you plan on getting that much pink paint? And how do you plan to get it all over to England in the first place?" France asked as he marked his page and closed the book.  
Prussia shrugged and took out his phone and called someone, "I painted West's house a dark blue once, so getting the paint will be no problem and I'll just tell them to send it to England's house instead of ours." Prussia explained as he ordered the paint.

Once the paint was ordered and was on its way to England's house France and Prussia went to the airport, France's house phone ringing just as they were about to leave. France answered it. It was Spain.

Spain asked what they were doing and Prussia took the phone off France once he heard it was Spain and told him the plan to prank England by painting his house pink.  
Liking the sound of the plan Spain told they that he would meet them at England's house in a few hours' time and hung up.  
With that sorted out France and Prussia finally left for the airport to get a plane to England.

A/N- As noted above in the little introduction thing I do, I started typing this Chapter at 8:44pm….it is now 10:12 as I type this. Because you know…I got distracted at times by what was on the TV and I ate some cereal….yes, I ate cereal at 10 at night….I am also doing a Mass Effect RP at the same time as this. 


	8. Bonus Chapter Infomation

Again…Hello…It is now 10:15pm on the same night that I finished chapter 6 on….I really have nothing else to do at the moment…I'm so bored. So very…very bored…but I can bet you that on Monday when we get out of the hotel to move into the house and we start unpacking boxes and everything I will wish I was back in the hotel typing up more chapters for this….But this isn't a new chapter, this is just a thing saying that because of the unpacking of boxes and moving into the house I will be busy and there may be a gap before Chapter 7 is posted.

Also, that if you have anything you want the BTT or any country for that matter, if you have anything you want anyone to do feel free to comment/PM with your ideas and I will write them as a bonus like chapter and try to post one in between each chapter from now on if I can. It can be of any rating and of most things you want. Below is a list of the different versions of the characters you can ask for. Just if you want it to have a certain title make sure you include it in your request or your chapter will just be called 'Bonus Chapter 1 Req by your name here' or something.

1P's

2P's

Nyo

Neko

Inu (I'm sure I can find a way to write dogs)

Supernatural (You know, fish people, vampires, werewolf's, aliens(I'll most likely either make them up or uses the races from Mass Effect if you do not give me the alien you want to be used) Boat people, half boat half human (Not really, but if you guess what this is from you get some Cookies))

You can ask them to be doing games, you can ask for pairings (Give a rating for this, anything form K all the way through to M, and if you can, something that can be used as a story line)

It can be a chat room kind of thing if you like; I know this is what MysNis1206 and I are doing for the bonus chapters for 'Breaking The Fourth Wall' which is a really cool Hetalia and Marvel Crossover rp/story that we are doing. Which is basically Deadpool and Prussia doing a bunch of crazy stuff. If you have the time you should go read it. At the moment as It type this it only has one chapter but it is really good and you can trust me that you are going to love the start of chapter two when it comes out. So yeah…go look at that.

It can be anything with anyone really, for all I care it could be a M rated Fish Person Italy x Drell Switzerland going on a date and talking only through a chat room.

When I say anything, I mean anything.

So goodbye again as it is now 10:45pm as I finish typing this bit.


	9. Chapter 7

Okay, it is now 10:58pm at the time of typing, and this is the start of chapter 7! Although this is all that I am typing for this at the moment on December the 5th. And the start of typing this chapter happens at….let's say 9:48am on December the 6th.  
Okay, so tomorrow we move into our house and that will be when I'll stop updating for a while, if I do as much as I did yesterday I'll type then post another 3 chapters.

~~~~~~~This is a line break because PASSSSTTTTTAAAAA!~~~~~~~~

 _ **England's Magic and Countries Don't Mix**_

After a somewhat long flight from France to England, which both Prussia and France had slept through, the plane landed and the two got off and sat down somewhere after getting some coffee to wait for Spain's plane to land in a few hours' time.

A few hours later Spain's plan landed and the oddly energetic Spain walked (More liked skipped) over to the tired and half asleep France and Prussia. "Hola Mi amigo's!" He said cheerfully as France simply waved back to him as Prussia groaned.  
"You're flight was longer than ours! How are you so happy and not tired!?" Prussia asked him in a loud manner, causing a few people to look at him as they walked past the trio.  
Spain just shrugged, not really having a answer as France stood, standing next to Spain as he looked at Prussia. "So where do we go to get this batch of paint you ordered Prussia?" He asked as he finished his coffee.  
"I have it in a van outside, so we just have to put on a disguise so England doesn't know it's us and then BOOM! We make something up that lets us paint his house!" Prussia explained with new found energy from the coffee.

So with that the three friends went outside, got in the van (France in the driver's seat) and started to drive to England's house. As they opened the back of the van there was lots of buckets of bright, hot pink paint along with wigs and clothes for them to use, where Spain thought of something.  
"What about our voices?" He asked as the others just looked at him, so he explained, "If he hears that three people want to paint his house for one reason or another and he hears a German, French and Spanish accent he is going to know it is us si?"  
Prussia and France just looked at him, he had a good point.  
"Then only one of us will talk….but who…." Prussia asked as he explained that part of the plan to them.  
France started thinking for a moment before he started to talk, "well, whoever speaks could flatten their accent slightly, making it softer then it really is" he suggested, "and it would be easier for Spain to do that with his accent" He said looking at Spain who nodded.  
"Then that's settled then! Spain will talk to England while we get the paint ready!" Prussia said as he pushed Spain to the door as himself and France stayed by the van with the paint.

So with everything sorted Spain rang the doorbell and waited for England to answer. After a while England did answer the door and looked at the disguised Spain.  
"Hello, Can I help you?" England asked  
Spain nodded, "H-ello m-sir!" he said, catching himself before he could say 'Hola Mi amigo' as England raised an eyebrow at him.  
"We have been sent to re-paint your house for free!" Spain explained with a smile as England shook his head.  
"It's alright thank you, my house doesn't need re-painting" England said before starting to close the door, only stopping when Spain started to talk again.  
"No! Please! We weren't meant to tell you this but it is a gift from your boss, we won't stop you working we only wish to paint the outside so your house stands out more!" Spain made up while England listened.  
England sighed, "Very well then, but you had better not stop me from working, start in the backyard." England said as he went off to start working again, leaving the door open so they could go through.

Spain went back to France and Prussia and got some paint before the three of them walked off to England's backyard to start the painting. 


End file.
